


MermaED

by Curly_Addiction



Category: kevedd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Addiction/pseuds/Curly_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting his Aunt Matilda in the Keys for his last summer vacation before heading off to college, Eddward comes across something that shouldn’t exist: A merman. After forming a friendship of sorts, the two decide that they want to see and learn of eachother’s respective worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	MermaED

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt that I found in the Kevedd tag a long time ago. The original post is http://everyonewantsthedthedoubled.tumblr.com/post/53714229505/the-little-mermaid-kevedd-prompt
> 
> As always thank you to Spiva for being my beta. <3  
> Enjoy~

Two thousand miles over the state of Florida, Eddward sat in his cozy, first-class seat in a Jetblue’s Boeing 747. His destination: Miami, but he wouldn’t be staying there. His Aunt Matilda would have a car waiting for him with Jeffrey as the Driver.

Aunt Matilda married a rich man who owned a few jewelry stores and was an expert jeweler himself. The wedding was said to have been posh but the divorce party had been over the top. It wasn’t that they hated each other but at some point the romance had left them and they weren’t as in love as they used to be. The divorce gave Aunt Matilda a lavish home with a private beach on Marathon and Johnathon still sent a good chunk of his income to his ex-wife.

Despite the divorce both Aunt Matilda and Johnathon were still on good terms. They spoke over the phone occasionally and spent every other Christmas and Thanksgiving together. With Johnathon’s help, Aunt Matilda was able to open her own little jewelry store in the Keys and was able to keep a steady income. That income helped pay for Eddward’s annual visits to the Keys.

For as long as Edd could remember he spent every summer down at Marathon at his Aunt’s lovely home. In his younger years, Edd would be accompanied by his parents, but as work consumed them he started coming by himself. Edd was fine with it though; he knew his parents loved him very much and were always working in order to keep the nice home they all shared. Besides, he loved spending some quality time with his favorite aunt.

The pilot announced that they would be landing soon. This brought Edd out of his thoughts and he buckled his seatbelt. In a few moments, the plane made a smooth landing and docked at the terminal. When Edd was finally able to get himself composed and his carry-on hoisted on his back, he exited the plane in a timely and orderly manner.

As Edd walked through the gate in the Arrivals section, he immediately spotted Jeffrey holding a sign reading “EDDWARD”. Edd smiled lightly at Jeffrey and the older gentleman returning it with a smile of his own.

“Its very good to see you, Eddward,” Jeffrey greeted the boy while grabbing the backpack that was hoisted over his shoulder. “Did you have a good flight?”

“Yes, it was very pleasant, thank you.” Eddward’s smile brightened slightly as he followed his Aunt’s assistant to the baggage claim.

Jeffrey was a nice man, employed by Aunt Matilda a few years prior after having a nasty fall in her own store. He helped her with errands, driving her around, and keeping her secure.

He was in his late twenties, tall and handsome by Edd’s standards. He had chestnut brown hair slicked back and ending at his ears, deep brown eyes, and tanned skin. Today, he wore a white button-down accented with a grey tie. He wore slacks the same grey as his tie and polished black shoes. Despite his form he was quite strong and able to perform heavy duty tasks that Aunt Matilda and Edd couldn’t. .

Such as carrying Edd’s 45-pound suitcase and his 15 pound duffle bag without breaking a sweat.

“As you may be aware by now, the drive to Marathon will be about two to three hours.” Edd nodded and grabbed his backpack from the taller male in an attempt to not have him do all of the work. The two walked out of the main building and Jeffrey had one of the valet boys fetch the car. When the valet boy came back he brought with him a black 2014 Audi A4.

“I see my auntie has upgraded once again.” Edd mused, bringing up his hand to hide a gapped smile. Jeffrey popped the trunk open and put all of Edd’s belongings inside. The two then got into the car, Eddward entering from the passenger side and Jeffrey taking the wheel. As the driver pulled out into the main traffic of the airport Edd rested his head on the window.

“You should sleep, Edd. I’ll wake you up when we get close to Key Largo so that you can get a good look at the view on our way to Marathon.” The boy nodded, stifling a yawn and pressed his head to the window. It wasn’t long until he nodded off.

“Eddward... Eddward.” Edd fluttered his eyes open, taking in the light that filtered through the tinted windows. Taking a moment to take in his surroundings he then remembered that he was in Florida, on his way to Aunt Matilda’s home in Marathon. Looking to his left he saw Jeffrey, both hands on the wheel and keeping an eye on the road.

“I’m glad to see you awake. We’re in Key Largo now. Would you like to grab something to eat?” The butler turned to Edd for a moment, flashing a bright smile his way. Edd felt his cheeks heat up slightly, trying to keep his composure and replied with a “yes.”

They stopped at a deli and ordered a few sandwiches. The pair sat outside as they ate. They didn’t talk much, Jeffrey preferring not to speak while eating and Double Dee enjoying how the sun kissed his skin. Eddward liked the Keys for the fact that although they were considered ‘cities’, they still exuded an air of a quaint town. There were no skyscrapers and condominiums like those that littered the city of Miami and that the tallest buildings around were only a few stories tall. They couldn’t be built much higher on the count that if they were too heavy they could sink into the ground and later topple into the ocean. The funny thing about the Keys was that the isles were made of the remains of old coral reefs. He remembered going through Andrew’s Cut on that same isle he was eating lunch at now. It was a waterway straight through the middle of the isle and on the walls you could see the fossilized imprints of corals that thrived there long ago.

“Are you ready to go, Edd?” The sockhead was brought out of his thoughts by Jeffrey, who was picking up the wrappers and napkins and tossing them into the trash bin. Edd nodded and got up from his seat, tucked the chair back into the table, and made his way back to the car.

Once on the road again, Edd kept a his eyes out of the window. From Key Largo to Islamorada the scenery would shift from trees and buildings to beaches and the sea. Once leaving Islamorada Edd had a clear view of the ocean. He marvelled at the deep blues and took notice when those same blues would turn more aqua as the ocean floor shifted heights. Jeffrey took care to slow down a little to let his passenger enjoy the view, much to Edd’s delight. The sockhead even brought out a pair of binoculars and rolled down the window, peering through them to perhaps catch a glimpse of a few dolphins like he had a few years back.

Eventually the scenery changed back to a beach and then later trees and buildings. Edd rolled up the window and Jeffrey kicked the AC back on. Edd wasn’t so disappointed though, because now he was in Marathon, he was only moments away from his destination.

The car rode along for about another half hour before reaching the end of the island. They rode up to a gate that closed off Boot Key. The small key was a part of the city of Marathon, along with the other isles that made up the city. It was different though, because it only had a few roads and was underdeveloped. The most developed part of the entire Key was on the south shore, which was home to Aunt Matilda’s villa.

The villa was two floors high, the walls painted white and the windows large and homey. The front door was white as well, but had a lovely glass pattern that peered into the home. One wall had a sliding door that led to a patio. The patio had marbled floors and held a small wooden table with two matching chairs, ideal for tea time. Above the patio was a balcony with wooden railings and had a wicker loveseat overlooking the beach.

When the car parked, Eddward got out and began to make his way into the house. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, the boy went to the trunk of the car to help Jeffrey gather his luggage. They then made their way up the steps to the front door and, before the butler could grab his keys, the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman, who then promptly threw her hands around her favorite nephew.

“Oh Eddward, it is so good to see you!” Aunt Matilda, with her frail arms and small frame, held onto Edd in an endearing embrace. “How was your trip was everything in order?”

“Auntie, I am glad to see you too.” Pulling back from him to look into blue eyes Eddward let a gapped smile grace his face. “My trip was splendid, as always. But must you always spoil me with first class?”

Aunt Matilda let the boy and her assistant into her home, shutting the door behind them. “Why yes of course I must! I can’t have you in economy! You may catch a cold from all of the unclean air in there. Or worse!”

The three made their way to the cream sofas where a hot pot of tea and three empty teacups sat on the coffee table in front of them. Jeffrey picked up the pot and poured the three their tea before retreating to the kitchen to get the forgotten sugar. When he returned with the sugar and added two lumps into everyone’s tea he sat down next to Aunt Matilda. The three sat there, enjoying their tea while making small talk. Aunt Matilda asked about the drive and if Jeffrey had been a good driver. Edd responded saying he was as good of a driver as always and inquired about the car. Aunt Matilda let out a giggle as she explained how the old car’s lease had expired and that she got that one because it was brand new and that she hoped that her favorite nephew would like it.

“Eddward,” the older woman set her empty teacup down onto its dish on the coffee table. “I have something for you.” Jeffrey got up from his seat and went into the kitchen. When he returned he held two wrapped boxes. One was long, but quite flat and the other was a small box. The older man handed the gifts to Eddward, who held them gingerly.

“For your success in graduating and being accepted into such a prestigious school.” Aunt Matilda smiled, her eyes sparkling from tears of joy she was fighting back. Edd placed the gifts on the seat next to him as he got up to hug his dear aunt. She laughed lightly and said, “Well? Go on and open it.”

Edd went back to the presents and picked up the box first. He tore away the wrapping neatly to reveal a leather box with a gold coronet embroidered on it. His eyes widened, immediately recognizing the logo on the box. He lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful, gold Rolex watch sitting inside.

“Auntie this is...” Eddward was stunned, delicately taking out the watch from the box to inspect it. It was gold; beautiful, solid gold. Its face was black, as was the band around it that had numerals etched in gold. On the face itself were lines and a triangle where 12 was etched above signified the time. The face also had the Rolex coronet etched right under the triangle.

“Well, put it on.”

Edd followed his aunt’s command and slid the watch over his right wrist. It was gorgeous. After staring at it for what seemed like forever Edd went back to his aunt and threw his arms around her. “Thank you so much, Aunt Matilda. This is the most amazing gift I have ever received!”

Aunt Matilda let out a soft chuckle and reminded her nephew, “There’s another gift. Open it and see.”

Edd withdrew from his aunt and went back to the other gift, this time opening it up with more haste (while still being careful not to leave a mess). It was a notebook, a simple, yellow notebook with college ruled pages. At first Edd was confused by the gift, after having been given a Rolex, but then he flipped through the pages and noticed something was off. They were smoother, and seemed to be water resistant. That was when the gears clinked and he realized that he was holding a waterproof notebook.

“I know you like to go out to the beach and study the animals there. And after you dropped your notebook into the water last year I felt that this one would help you record your findings without getting damaged. I hope you like it.”

Edd looked up to Aunt Matilda, tears starting to peek in his eyes. For the fourth time that day he held his aunt dearly, whispering a, “thank you” from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
